starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Wars
| Afbeelding =250px | conflict = Clone Wars | datum = 22 BBY tot 19 BBY | locatie = Voornamelijk Outer Rim Territories | inzet = Galactische overheersing | resultaat = Begin Galactic Empire | aanvaller = CIS | aanvoeraanval = Darth Sidious Count Dooku General Grievous Separatist Council Separatist Senate | verliezenaanval = Count Dooku General Grievous Separatist Council | verdediger = Galactic Republic | aanvoerverdedig = Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Galactic Senate Jedi High Council | verliezenverdedig= Jedi High Council }} De Clone Wars waren een overlappend conflict tussen de Galactic Republic en de Confederacy of Independent Systems dat zich afspeelde tussen 22 BBY en 19 BBY in de meeste delen van het universum. Het begon bij de Battle of Geonosis waar de Clone Troopers voor het eerst werden ingezet. De naam was afgeleid van de Clone Troopers die door de Republic werden ingezet. Wat geen van beide kanten vermoedde, was dat de Clone Wars georchestreerd werden door de Sith en meer bepaald door Darth Sidious die aan de leiding stond van beide grootmachten. Het gevolg van de Clone Wars was dat de Jedi Order werd afgeschaft door het Galactic Empire dat werd opgericht door Palpatine. In de laatste maanden van de Clone Wars richtte de Galactic Republic al zijn pijlen op de Outer Rim bolwerken van de CIS. Deze reeks gevechten stond bekend als de Outer Rim Sieges. Het conflict eindigde toen Darth Vader de leden van de CIS Council vermoordde op Mustafar en toen ze hun Battle Droids uitschakelden. Belangrijkste conflicten * Battle of Geonosis 22 BBY * Battle of Christophsis * Battle of Teth * Battle of Rugosa * Battle of Abregado * Battle of Kaliida Nebula * Battle of Raxus Prime 21.9 BBY * Audition on Rattatak 21.9 BBY * Battle of Kamino 21.8 BBY * Defense of Naboo 21.8 BBY * Battle of Muunilinst 21.7 BBY * Battle of Mon Calamari 21.7 BBY * Battle of Dantooine 21.7 BBY * Attack on Ilum 21.7 BBY * Battle of Hypori 21.7 BBY * Haruun Kal Crisis 21.5 BBY * Battle of Jabiim 20.8 BBY thumb|right|250px|Battle of Jabiim * Escape to New Holstice 20.7 BBY * Conquest of Duro * Escape from Rattatak 20.7 BBY * Battle of Drongar 20 BBY * Battle of Praesitlyn 19.5 BBY * Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Outer Rim Sieges 19.5 BBY **Battle of Bomis Korri IV **Battle of Boz Pity **Battle of Cato Neimoidia **Battle of Felucia **Siege of Saleucami **Battle of Ord Radama **Battle of Mygeeto **Battle of Sarrish **Battle of Tythe **Battle of Belderone **Battle of Bal'demnic **Battle of Murkhana **Battle of Utapau **Battle of Tellanroaeg **Battle of Orto * Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Kashyyyk Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Battle of Rugosa *Battle of Abregado *Battle of Kaliida Nebula *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Battle of Ryloth *Second Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Umbara Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Vermelding *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Clone Wars: Animated Bron *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *The Complete Visual Dictionary Externe link *Officiële tijdslijn Category:Conflicten category:Clone Wars